Le jour des ténèbres
by Sakionnelle
Summary: 2053, le monde est en ruine et seul une poignée de magicien continue de résister face à l'ennemi plus menaçant que jamais......


Coucou c saki ! bon alors voici mon nouveau one shot qui en fait est écrit depuis un bout de temps, je sais qu'il est un long mais je n'avais pas envie de le couper donc désolé si il est interminable^^ 

****

**Le jour des ténèbres**

Nous sommes en 2053, notre monde n'est plus que ruines ; un champ de bataille qui n'en finit plus. Les villes ne ressemblent plus à des villes, les forêts sont dévastées et l'espèce humaine n'est plus qu'une race vouée à l'esclavage dans des jours prochains. Dans une petite ville japonaise, Tomoéda, une jeune fille se promène seule dans la nuit, mais ce n'est pas une promenade ordinaire. Non, en effet si ce monde a viré au cauchemar depuis plusieurs années, il s'agit de la terrible rébellion de la part du mal. Le jour où la population a découvert l'existence de magiciens, des tensions sont apparues. Un conflit a débuté entre magiciens. Les forces du mal se sont alors déchaînées, détruisant tout sur leur passage. Seule une poignée d'honnêtes magiciens peut venir à bout de ce mal qui persiste, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne disparaissent eux aussi……

La jeune fille se promenait dans les rues de Tomoéda tout en restant sur ses gardes. Elle aperçut ce qu'il lui restait de sa maison et se dépêcha d'y pénétrer. Sa maison ne ressemblait plus à rien, comme toutes les autres d'ailleurs ; quelques murs, une moitié de toit, ce qu'il subsistait d'un lit et d'une cuisine. La pauvreté et la misère s'étaient installées sur tout le globe, et chaque région de ce monde était devenue identique. La jeune fille se laissa tomber sur son "lit" et soupira une boule de poil jaune arriva alors visiblement inquiète.

Kéro : Tu es enfin rentrée Sakura ! Je m'inquiétais, tu sais !

La jeune fille ne répondit pas.

Kéro (soupirant) : Tu sais, je m'inquiète pour toi… Tu te montres beaucoup trop et depuis une semaine, tu es de plus en plus distante ! Tu me caches quelque chose, j'en suis sûr !

Sakura : Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas t'imaginer Kéro ? Je suis seulement fatiguée, c'est tout !

Kéro : Cette ville tombe en ruines de jours en jours ! Les humains ont peurs et les magiciens comme toi sont trop peu nombreux pour faire face. Le mieux est de partir tant que nous le pouvons et d'aller nous réfugier à Hong-Kong ! Au moins, nous pourrions les aider à lutter contre ses forces maléfiques. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Tomoéda est perdue ! ! !

Sakura : Désolée Kéro, mais je ne peux m'y résoudre !

Kéro : Sakura…… Je sais que c'est dur mais nous devons nous rendre en Chine ! Il reste encore, là-bas, une chance de sauver ce monde !

Sakura se leva et regarda par un trou dans le mur. Des lumières bleues jaillissaient de partout, signe que Tomoéda était aux mains des agresseurs. Elle soupira et se rendit près d'une bassine d'eau. Elle s'en passa sur le visage pour éliminer toutes les traces de sang qui la souillaient. Elle se regarda dans un morceau de verre et le jeta comme enragée.

Kéro : Sakura ! Calme-toi !

La jeune fille s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux et malgré les bruits effrayants de l'extérieur, elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir, plongée dans un rêve. Sa mère lui apparut soudainement.

Sakura : Maman ?

Nathalie : Ma chérie, je sais que la vie pour toi est difficile mais tu arriveras à surmonter toutes ses épreuves… J'ai confiance en toi……

Sakura : Mais…… Maman…… Ces monstres ont eu raison de toi, de papa et aussi de Thomas…… Je me sens si seule si tu savais…… Je n'ai plus la force de me battre…… Je veux vous rejoindre là-haut !

Dominique : Sakura…

Sakura : Papa ?

Dominique : Ma puce, ne dit pas ça ! Tu as seulement 18 ans et la vie devant toi ! Si tu n'es pas avec nous, c'est que le destin en a décidé autrement !

Thomas : Tu dois te battre petite sœur ! Pour une vie meilleure, pour Kéro et pour toutes ces personnes qui sont encore en vie……

Sakura : Tiffany est dans le coma…… Je n'ai plus personne sur qui compter…

Nathalie : Soies forte ma fille… Tu es une battante…

Sakura : Papa, Maman, Thomas, ne partez pas……

Tous : Nous avons confiance en toi !

Elle se réveilla finalement, Kéro couché à ses pieds sous sa forme originelle. Elle se leva, enfila sa tenue de combat puis s'attacha les cheveux. Kéro se réveilla à son tour et se dirigea à ses côtés.

Kéro : Tu as bien réfléchi pour la Chine ?

Sakura : J'ai fait un rêve cette nuit ! Mes parents et mon frère étaient là. C'est à ce moment que j'ai compris que je devais me battre pour sauver les autres. J'ai décidé que nous irions en Chine !

Kéro : Pourquoi sors-tu alors ? Tu sais, partir le plus tôt possible sera le mieux…

Sakura : Je récupère Tiffany et nous partons !

Kéro : La récupérer ? Tu ne sais plus ce que tu fais !

Sakura : Il n'y a plus personne dans cet hôpital et il est inconcevable que je parte sans ma meilleure amie !

Kéro : Comme tu voudras mais soie prudente !

La jeune fille s'envola dans les airs grâce à la carte du vol ; elle survolait la ville détruite où l'on apercevait de nombreux combats, des cris atroces et des enfants suppliant qu'on les aide à retrouver leurs parents, pour la plupart morts. Elle arriva à l'hôpital et rentra par une fenêtre brisée le bâtiment était désert, seules les victimes dans le coma gisaient. Elle parcourut les couloirs dans le silence quand soudain, une lumière bleutée passa devant elle. Elle se cacha dans une des chambres. Ils étaient là à guetter la moindre évasion des malades. Plus rapide que n'importe qui grâce à la carte du saut, elle arriva sans problèmes à la chambre de son amie.

Sakura : Tu vas voir ma Tiffany ! Je vais te sortir de là !

Elle l'attrapa sur son épaule mais un sourire et des yeux bleus la fixaient par la porte. Elle sauta par la fenêtre utilisant sa carte du vol et appela celle de la furie pour parvenir enfin à semer son ennemi. Arrivée chez elle, elle prit quelques affaires et Kéro.

Kéro : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sakura (essoufflée) : Je… j'ai sûrement été suivie ! On se télé-porte tout de suite ! 

Elle appela une carte de sa création, la télé-portation, en pensant fortement à la Chine et, plus particulièrement, à Hong-Kong. Lorsqu'elle arriva, se fut comme un soulagement : les lumières bleues n'étaient pas partout, la ville semblait encore en mesure d'être sauvée. Elle la survola et aperçut un petit groupe de magiciens, en vêtements de combats, qui semblait mettre un plan en place. Elle descendit en douceur, restant tout de même cachée. Ils devaient être au moins 10. Un jeune homme au regard dur s'adressait à eux, il semblait déterminé et en bonne condition physique. Il était très musclé, des cheveux chocolats légèrement en bataille et un regard à la fois profond et ferme. Sakura écoutait attentivement leur plan quand une lumière bleue arriva en sifflant.

Li : Vous avez compris ? Voilà une espèce de leurs anges bleus ! Je compte sur vous et pas de pitié ! ! !

L'ange se dirigeait vers la population, les magiciens le suivirent en vitesse. Sakura se lança également à la poursuite du monstre. L'ange attaqua alors les passants, faisant quelques blessés. Certains magiciens allèrent les secourir pendant que d'autres commencèrent l'attaque du monstre. Sakura confia Tiffany à Kéro puis alla voir une femme blessée. Cette dernière saignait abondamment à la tête. Elle sourit à la jeune fille.

Femme : Vous êtes un ange sauveur ?

Sakura lui caressa doucement la joue.

Sakura : Oui… Ne vous inquiétez plus !

La jeune femme ferma alors les yeux en lâchant un dernier souffle. Sakura avait les mains pleines de sang… elle baissait les yeux et entendit un cri. Visiblement les magiciens étaient en difficulté. L'un d'eux était à terre. Elle appela la carte du vol et chercha à attirer l'attention de l'ange bleu.

Li : **C'est quoi ce plan ? Et c'est qui celle-là ? Elle va tout faire rater ! ! !**

L'ange se mit à la poursuite de la jeune fille qui lui faisait l'effet d'une mouche. Elle se retourna vers le monstre et appela sa carte de l'épée. Elle descendit à terre où la bête lui fonça dessus. Une lutte entre épée débuta et finalement notre magicienne l'emporta. Elle respirait à présent difficilement, le corps recouvert de sang. La ville redevenait calme et tous les magiciens la fixaient du regard. Elle leva le regard vers eux et claqua des doigts. Des ailes apparurent dans son dos et elle s'envola, esquissant un petit sourire en direction de leur chef.

Li : C'est pas vrai ! Elle me nargue en plus !

Eddy : En tout cas, sans elle, on était mal barré !

Li fronça les sourcils vers le ciel puis se dirigea lui aussi auprès des blessés. Trois personnes criaient, blessées. Le chef se dirigea vers une petite fille. Elle pleurait, sa mère venait de décéder et elle paraissait meurtrie. Lionel (et oui ! C'est son nom mais vous vous en doutiez, non ?) prit sa veste et la mit sur la petite fille. Il la prit dans ses bras et avec les autres magiciens, rentrèrent dans leur antre secrète où une mystérieuse personne les attendaient.

Eddy : eh, Li ! C'est pas la jeune fille de tout à l'heure par hasard ?

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et s'approcha de la porte. La jeune fille était appuyée contre le mur, Lionel s'approcha d'elle toujours avec la petite dans ses bras ; il pointa son épée sous sa gorge.

Kéro : Lâchez-la tout de suite !

Lionel : **Doucement le lionceau ! Comment êtes-vous arrivés ici ?**

Sakura (ironique): Mais par les airs !

Lionel appuya un peu plus fort la lame de son épée sous la gorge de la magicienne.

Lionel : **J'ai horreur qu'on se moque de moi !**

Sakura reprit son air sérieux.

Sakura : C'est simple ! J'ai senti une forte concentration de magie et je l'ai suivie ! Il se trouve que ça m'a amené ici.

Lionel : **Bien sûr, vous avez pensé à vérifier si vous n'aviez pas été suivis !**

Sakura : Evidemment !

Lionel : **Qui êtes-vous et d'où venez-vous ?**

Sakura : Je viens du Japon ! La ville où je vivais viens d'être détruite…… Si je suis là, c'est pour vous proposer mon aide.

Lionel : **Hong-Kong se porte très bien mademoiselle ! Et nous n'avons nul besoin d'aide ! Alors soyez gentille et retournez dans votre pays.**

Tous les magiciens et magiciennes présents se dévisagèrent. Pourquoi refusait-il son aide ?

Lionel s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la base quand Sakura intervint de nouveau.

Sakura : **Ecoutez-moi bien monsieur « je joue les grands chefs » ! Je ne suis pas là pour m' amuser ou bien m'entendre à merveille avec vous mais seulement pour sauver des vies, me débarrasser de ces ordures qui font de ma vie un enfer ! Alors arrêter de penser comme un égoïste et songez plutôt aux personnes comme cette petite fille que vous tenez dans vos bras !**

Lionel s'arrêta dans sa marche.

Eddy : Je crois qu'elle a raison ! Un supplément d'aide n'est jamais de refus et puis il reste de la place dans la base.

Lionel fixa durement la jeune magicienne qui soutenait son regard, puis le chef de la base reporta son regard sur Eddy qui comprit qu'il acceptait. Les magiciens esquissèrent tous un sourire et saluèrent la nouvelle venue. Lionel les regarda un instant puis disparut dans la base.

Eddy : Bonjour, je m'appelle Eddy ! Je suis magicien comme tous ceux qui vivent ici !

Sakura : Enchantée ! Je m'appelle Sakura !

Eddy : Suis-moi ! Je vais te montrer tes appartements…

Elle le suivit dans le long tunnel elle regardait chaque recoin de cette base. Il s'arrêta finalement devant une porte.

Eddy : Voilà ta chambre et ton code est inscrit à l'intérieur !

Sakura : Merci beaucoup ! J'ai une autre faveur à te demander !

Eddy : je t'écoute !

Sakura : Y aurait-il une salle où mon amie pourrait être logée ? Elle… elle est tombée dans le coma suite à une grave blessure.

Eddy : Bien sûr ! L'infirmerie l'accueillera sans problème, mais un conseil, vous devriez vous aussi faire un tour à l'infirmerie ! Votre épaule semble bien amochée.

Il la laissa en souriant pendant que la jeune fille regardait sa plaie. Elle rentra dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit. Elle sortit de son sac l'unique photo de sa famille et sourit en la regardant.

Sakura : Kéro, je vais faire un tour ! 

Kéro : D'accord Pitchoune ! Tu verras maintenant… tout ira bien.

Sakura traversait le couloir, les magiciens la regardait passer. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait mais ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle avançait, elle vit alors une pancarte indiquer "infirmerie", quelqu'un ouvrit la porte mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'apercevoir qui… elle voyait flou… elle se sentait légère… et elle s'écroula soudainement. La personne la prit dans ses bras et la conduisit à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était allongée sur un lit, elle tourna la tête et aperçut la petite fille que le chef avait ramené. Cette dernière lui sourit.

Fille : Bonjour !

Sakura : Bonjour…

Fille : Comment tu t'appelles ?

Sakura : Je m'appelle Sakura… et toi ?

Fille : Moi c'est Kilia. 

Sakura : C'est très joli comme prénom…

Une infirmière arriva et demanda à la petite fille de ne pas fatiguer Sakura.

Infirmière : Vous vous êtes évanouie à cause de votre blessure à l' épaule ! Il va falloir vous ménager pendant quelques jours. 

Sakura : Il en est hors de question…. Je dois sauver des vies, aider les autres…

Voix : Sauvez d'abord votre propre vie !

Sakura se retourna surprise et aperçut le chef de la base.

Infirmière : Mr Li !

Lionel : Votre blessure n'est pas très jolie à voir ! Essayez de ne pas bouger !

Sakura (énervée) : **Je sais ce que j'ai à faire ! Et ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes le chef que je me plierai à vos ordres !**

Elle se leva rapidement, attrapa sa veste et sortit en vitesse.

Lionel : C'est pas possible d'être aussi bornée !

Sakura parcourut le couloir de la base en trombe et rentra dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

Sakura : **C'est pas possible ça ! Pour qui il se prend ?**

Kéro : Qui ça ?

Une sonnerie retentit soudain.

Sakura : Plus tard Kéro ! Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe.

Tous les magiciens s'affairaient dans le couloir. Eddy la vit et la tira par la main.

Eddy : Dépêche-toi ! Les anges bleus attaquent l'hôpital Nord !

Tous les magiciens furent rassemblés dans le hall où Lionel s'adressa à eux.

Lionel : Vous entendez comme moi la sirène qui indique une nouvelle attaque ! Apparemment, ils sont au nombre de cinq ! Je vous souhaite bonne chance à tous ! 

La porte de la base s'ouvrit et tous les magiciens se lancèrent à l'attaque. Eddy se sépara de Sakura.

Eddy : Bonne chance !

Sakura s'envola à son tour grâce à ses ailes et siffla pour appeler Kéro. Arrivée sur les lieux, elle découvrit avec horreur les anges attaquer les malades et blessés de l'hôpital qui hurlaient. Elle était pétrifiée et une scène lui revint en tête. Une série de flashs la parcourut, sa mère qui essayait d'échapper à ses monstres, son père éventré dans le salon ou bien son frère mort à sa place…… Une larme roula le long de sa joue et elle ne vit même pas cette lueur bleue qui fonçait droit sur elle. Au dernier moment, quelqu'un l'attrapa et la déposa sur le toit. La jeune fille reprit ses esprits et se tourna vers son sauveur.

Sakura : Eddy ?

Eddy : C'est pas le moment de rêver ! ! ! Tu ferais bien de nous aider !

La jeune fille acquiesça. Eddy se lança de nouveau à l'attaque. Sakura descendit et appela la carte de l'épée. Elle commença à s'attaquer aux bestioles plus dures à abattre les unes que les autres. Elle ne comprenait pas, les anges de cette ville possédaient une force largement supérieure à ceux de Tomoéda. Elle essayait toujours de défendre la population qui s'affolait quand une immense lumière bleue arriva. Tous levèrent la tête vers le ciel. Lionel fronça les sourcils et ouvrit grands les yeux tandis que les autres magiciens commençaient à paniquer.

Hélène : C'est fini ! Nous allons mourir…

Lionel : Ecoutez ! Il faut se battre jusqu'au bout ! Je refuse l'abandon, vous m'entendez !

Les magiciens formèrent alors une ligne et attendirent, en sachant pertinemment ce qui allait leur arriver. Sakura leva la tête et regarda la carte qu'elle tenait dans la main. Kéro reposa lui aussi son regard sur la carte et releva la tête vers sa maîtresse. Sakura lui sourit et l'embrassa sur le front. Elle se plaça devant la rangée de magiciens.

Lionel : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Reviens bon sang ! ! !

Sakura leva son sceptre et invoqua son bouclier.

Sakura : PROTEGE-LES PENDANT QUE JE FAIS DIVERSION ! ! ! ! ! !

Un bouclier apparut et protégea les 12 magiciens. Sakura se retourna vers eux.

Sakura : Je ne tiendrai pas longtemps ! Partez vite ! ! !

Les magiciens commençaient à partir mais Lionel ne bougeait pas.

Sakura : Mais partez ! ! ! Ne vous inquiétez pas… Je m'en sortirai…

Le bouclier faiblissait et Sakura les suppliait de partir. Lionel jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans sa direction et fit appel au dieu du vent. Une fois tous partis, Sakura fit face à la dizaine d'anges bleus. Le bouclier s'évanouit et les anges l'attaquèrent, Sakura ferma les yeux et, dans un dernier sursaut, disparut.

Pendant ce temps, les magiciens avaient tous rejoins la base, encore sous le choc de ce que Sakura avait fait pour eux. L'infirmerie fut très vite remplie par les blessés de la bataille. Kilia était toujours à la base depuis que Lionel l'avait recueillie et elle s'empressa de rejoindre ce dernier.

Kilia : Lionel ?

Lionel (froid) : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Kilia : Tu ne saurais pas où est Sakura ?

Le jeune magicien leva son regard vers l'enfant, il ne savait pas quoi dire et surtout il était sous le choc.

Voix : Mais je suis là Kilia !

Lionel se retourna et écarquilla les yeux.

Kilia : Je me demandais où tu étais passée, comme ils étaient tous rentrés sauf toi !

Sakura : Je suis là maintenant !

Kilia : Tu viendras me voir dans ma chambre tout à l'heure pour m'endormir ?

Sakura : Bien sûr !

La petite fille lui sourit puis s'éclipsa. Sakura se tourna vers Lionel qui la dévisageait encore surpris.

Lionel : J'avoue que je suis surpris de te voir là !

Sakura : Tu aurais préféré que je ne m'en sorte pas ?

Lionel (fronçant les sourcils) : Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

Sakura allait répliquer quand une jeune femme plutôt jolie pénétra dans la chambre du jeune homme.

Stéphanie : Li chéri ! tu es enfin revenu ! ! !

Elle lui sauta au cou, laissant une Sakura perplexe.

Sakura (avec une goutte style manga) : Je…… je crois que je vais vous laisser !

Elle allait passer la porte mais…

Lionel : Sakura ?

Celle-ci se retourna.

Sakura : oui ?

Lionel : Merci… merci de la part de tous……

Pour toute réponse, Sakura lui adressa un mince sourire.

Personne n'en revenait dans la base. Sakura était en vie et le mystère continuait. Alors que tout le monde lui posait bon nombre de questions, une femme élégante fit son apparition. Un silence suivit son apparition et Lionel s'approcha d'elle.

Lionel : Mère !

Yelan : Bonjour Sakura !

Sakura : Bon… bonjour…

Yelan : Ou devrais-je dire "maîtresse des cartes" ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers la jeune fille concernée qui semblait inquiète.

Yelan : Tout le monde se pose des questions sur ton exploit d'aujourd'hui ! C'est simple… Téléportation, n'est-ce pas ?

Sakura : Oui, c'est bien ça !

Yelan lui sourit et la tension de la pièce retomba.

Yelan : Je ne pensais pas avoir un jour l'honneur de rencontrer le successeur de Clow Reed.

Lionel dévisagea Sakura, surpris.

Yelan : Au fait ! Je ne me suis pas présentée ! Je m'appelle Yelan et je fais partie du conseil des magiciens. Tu dois connaître mon fils Lionel ou bien Mr Li comme il se fait appeler.

Sakura acquiesça de la tête.

Yelan : J'ai été heureuse de te rencontrer Sakura…… Maintenant, j'ai confiance… 

Elle s'éloigna vers la sortie mais Lionel s'empressa de la rattraper.

Lionel : Mère !

Yelan : Qui y a-t-il ?

Lionel : Tu m'avais caché que quelqu'un avait hérité des cartes ! Je croyais qu'elles avaient été détruites !

Yelan : Si je t'avais dit la vérité, tu aurais chercher à les reprendre, tu serais devenu froid, égoïste… Mais je me rends compte que c'était une erreur de ne pas te l'avoir dit car même sans ça, tu es froid et égoïste !

Lionel s'arrêta, pris de stupeur.

Yelan : Je suis désolée de te dire ça mon fils mais c'est la vérité……

Elle lui sourit puis disparut derrière la porte de la base. Lionel, quant à lui restait cloué sur place ; ce que venait de lui dire sa mère l'avait profondément blessé. Il faisait nuit à présent… aucune alerte… et Lionel marchait dans les couloirs sombre… Il réfléchissait mais il aperçut de la lumière provenant de l'infirmerie. Il jeta un coup d'œil à travers la porte. Derrière celle-ci Sakura se confiait à son amie inconsciente.

Sakura : Tu me manques tellement ma Tiffany… J'aimerais être à ta place parce que… parce que ma vie est si dure… (elle sanglote)… Je n'en peux plus, je suis seule et… et j'aimerais tant avoir une vie normale, aller au lycée, avoir de nombreux amis ou même tomber amoureuse… Ici, tout ça est impossible… J'en ai assez… je veux mourir……

Lionel observait la scène par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il baissa le regard lorsque la jeune fille se tût. Il ne vit même pas la porte s'ouvrir devant lui. Sakura se trouva face à lui, les yeux embués de les larmes……

Lionel : je suis désolé mais… j'ai vu de la lumière et entendu du bruit… alors…

Sakura : Tu as tout entendu je suppose ? !

Lionel : Je suis désol

Sakura : **Alors on peut même plus être tranquille dans cette base !!!! parce qu'on vit tous ensemble on devrait partager chaque moment ???? tu n'avais pas à m'espionner de cette façon !!!! **

Lionel : **Je te dis que j'ai seulement vu de la lumière !!!! J'ai quand le même le droit de vérifier ce qui se passe dans MA base à cette heure ci !!!!!! **

Il regarda Sakura, écœuré, et s'éloigna vers sa chambre. Sakura baissa les yeux comme désolée et éclata en sanglots.

Tout le monde semblait dormir dans l'immense ville de Hong-Kong, pourtant des lumières bleues se déplaçaient. La sonnerie de la base sonna soudainement, réveillant les magiciens sur leurs gardes. Lionel regarda son réveil et soupira. Il attrapa son pantalon et sa veste de combat puis les enfila. Il se pressa de sortir, prenant bien soin d'emmener son épée. Dans le couloir, il aperçut Sakura, leurs regards se croisèrent quelques secondes mais l'affolement prit le dessus et tous partirent dans la zone envahie. Les anges bleus attaquaient toujours, tuant en faisant souffrir les gens. Les magiciens attaquèrent tout de suite pendant que Sakura essayait de faire fuir les habitants de l'immeuble. Une forte étincelle l'aveugla provenant de la toiture du bâtiment ; la jeune fille s'y rendit rapidement. Lionel gisait sur le sol, visiblement très blessé, pourchassé par trois anges. L'un deux s'apprêtait à frapper de nouveau avec ses cristaux mais ils ne brassèrent que du vent. Surpris, ils jetèrent un coup d'œil sur les côtés et virent Sakura, essayant de dégager Lionel de cette situation. L'ange visa la jeune fille et envoya une poignée de cristaux. L'immeuble reçut la charge et s'effondra, entraînant malheureusement les deux magiciens dans la chute.

Tout semblait calme à présent. Sakura ouvrit les yeux, coincée entre les plaques de béton. Elle tenta de se dégager mais n'y parvint pas. Sa lèvre et son front saignaient. Elle vit Lionel, inconscient, à quelques mètres d'elle et dans un effort considérable réussit à l'atteindre. Il respirait encore mais son bras était en sang et sa combinaison déchirée de toutes parts, laissant apparaître son torse ensanglanté. Sakura le secoua légèrement sans aucun effet. Le garçon restait immobile.

Sakura : Li je t'en prie… Réveille-toi ! Lionel……

Le jeune homme remua la tête et ouvrit les yeux.

Lionel : Où… où est-ce que je suis ?

Sakura : Ne bouge pas surtout… Tu es bless

Lionel se rendit compte de la situation puis se tourna vers la jeune fille. Il remarqua ses blessures au visage.

Lionel : Tu… tu es blessée…

Sakura : Non, ce n'est rien… Juste quelques égratignures !

Le jeune homme avala sa salive et essaya de parler de nouveau.

Lionel : Pourquoi… est-ce que… tu m'as sauvé ? Après ce qui s'est passé hier soir…

Sakura : Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ça… Je… Tu avais vu de la lumière et voil

Lionel sourit puis se crispa en voulant bouger son bras.

Sakura : attends… Je vais arranger ça…

Elle enleva sa veste, la déchira et lui serra sur le haut du bras. Lionel posa son regard sur elle. Pourquoi faisait-elle tout ça pour lui ? Personne ne s'était jamais préoccupé de lui à part Stéphanie mais celle-ci le surprotégeait. Sakura releva la tête vers le jeune homme qui la fixait intensément. Leurs regards se croisèrent l'espace d'un instant, mais la jeune fille préféra détourner la tête. Elle serra fort sa clé avant d'aller s'asseoir à côté du jeune homme. 

Les minutes passaient et Lionel ne semblait plus qu'a demi-conscient malgré Sakura qui tentait de le garder éveillé. Au bout d'une heure dans les décombres, Lionel ne put résister et Sakura ne put rien faire pour le garder conscient.

Sakura : Lionel ! ! ! Lionel réveille-toi ! Je t'en prie…

Mais le jeune homme ne répondait pas.

Sakura : Mais c'est pas possible ! Tant pis pour ce que je vais faire mais c'est pour la bonne cause !

Elle s'approcha du jeune magicien et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cet acte eut l'effet d'une pile électrique sur le jeune homme qui ouvrit instantanément les yeux. Sakura se sépara alors de lui et ajouta.

Sakura : Vas pas t'imaginer des choses ! C'était le seul moyen de te tenir éveill !

Le jeune homme réussit à sourire malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les débris de l'immeuble, sous lesquels ils se trouvaient, bougèrent. Un rayon de lumière traversa soudain le béton et une tête de lion apparut. Sakura sourit.

Sakura : Kéro ! Tu nous as retrouvés !

Kéro : Rien de casser ?

Sakura : Moi non mais pour Lionel, c'est sérieux…

Lionel (souriant très légèrement) : Je suis… pas encore mort… quand même…

Sakura n'arriva même pas à sourire en voyant l'état critique du magicien.

Kéro prit Lionel sur son dos et s'adressa à Sakura.

Kéro : Je reviens te chercher ! Surtout reste l !

Le gardien s'envola puis disparut dans le ciel. Lionel fut transporté au bloc opératoire de toute urgence, alors que celui-ci délirait en prononçant le nom de Sakura.

Lionel : Elle est en danger… Il faut aller… la chercher… Je vous en supplie… Aller chercher Sakura…

Eddy l'entendit et s'empressa de sortir de la base. Il arriva juste à temps car Sakura était aux prises avec deux anges bleus. Elle semblait en difficulté malgré l'aide de Kéro. Eddy aida la magicienne à se débarrasser des monstres et la rattrapa de justesse lorsque ses forces la quittèrent. Kéro, accompagné d'Eddy et Sakura, rentra à la base. La jeune fille fut emmenée à l'infirmerie et l'infirmière supprima toutes les visites. Les chirurgiens pendant ce temps s'affairaient dans la salle d'opération. Lionel était en piteux état et ses chances de survie infimes. Yelan était arrivée dans la base le plus vite possible apprenant la nouvelle.

Yelan : Mais que s'est-il passé ?

Infirmier : Votre fils s'est fait attaqué et l'immeuble s'est effondré emportant dans sa chute votre fils et… Sakura.

Yelan : Comment va-t-elle ?

Infirmier : Elle survivra…

Yelan : Changez-la de base !

Infirmier : Comment ?

Yelan : Je veux que cette jeune fille change de base ! De plus, j'aimerais que cette information reste secrète. Mon fils ne doit rien savoir. Dîtes-lui seulement que Sakura a abandonné la base par lâcheté !

Infirmier : Mais…

Yelan : Ce sont des ordres ! Si mon fils s'en sort, je ne veux pas qu'il soit distrait par autre chose que la magie ! Est-ce bien clair ?

Infirmier : Tout à fait, madame.

Pendant ce temps, Sakura se réveillait à l'infirmerie. Eddy était à ses côtés ; l'infirmière avait fait une exception pour les visites.

Eddy : Comment te sens-tu ?

Sakura : Ça… ça va aller mais… Lionel ?

Eddy (baissant le regard) : Personne ne sait s'il va s'en sortir……

Sakura voulut se lever mais Eddy la retint contre le lit. Elle s'énerva et l'infirmière fut dans l'obligation de lui administrer une dose de calmant. Une heure plus tard, Yelan Li pénétra dans l'infirmerie demandant à Eddy de la laisser avec Sakura.

Yelan : Vous semblez vous porter comme un charme !

Sakura ne répondit pas, la tête basculée sur le côté.

Yelan : Vous allez être transférée de base dès cette nuit !

Sakura fixa la femme avec insistance.

Sakura : Changer… de base ?

Yelan (baissant les yeux) : Mon fils n'a pas survécu à son opération……

Sakura écarquilla les yeux et commença à sangloter.

Sakura : Mais… c'est pas possible… Non…. Il….

Yelan : Je sais que vous êtes la dernière personne à lui avoir parlé et cela va être un choc pour vous… C'est pourquoi, j'ai décidé de vous transférer de base.

Sakura (énervée et bouleversée) : Mais… je ne veux pas quitter cette base… d'ailleurs Lionel ne voudrait pas…. J'en suis persuadée !

Yelan : Si je fais ça, c'est seulement pour votre bien ! Vous verrez demain, vous aurez une nouvelle vie, des nouveaux collègues…

Le soir-même, Sakura fut transférée dans une base à l'opposé de la ville. Le chef l'accueillit et s'adressa à elle.

Lilian : Ah ! Un peu de sang neuf ! Quoiqu'il me semble bien faible pour le moment… En tout cas, joli physique ! Félicitations beauté ! 

Il l'embrassa sur la joue provoquant la réaction de la jeune fille.

Lilian : Hum ! Et un joli caractère avec ça !

Sakura : Vas te faire foutre !

Les jours passèrent et le calme était revenu à la base Li. Une chambre était sans cesse surveillée pour calmer les ardeurs du patient qui s'y trouvait.

Lionel : Mais bon sang ! C'est pas croyable ! Je vous demande seulement comment elle va !

Infirmier : Ménagez-vous, Mr Li ! Vous êtes encore faible après votre intervention…

Lionel : Où est-elle ?

Infirmier : Ecoutez, mademoiselle Kinomoto se porte très bien ! Seulement elle a quittée la base, nous annonçant qu'elle préférait collaborer avec une autre.

Lionel : Quoi ?

Infirmier : Elle nous a également fait comprendre que votre sort lui importait peu !

Lionel fixait le vide. Il n'en revenait pas. Il ne pouvait pas croire toutes ses insinuations, elle lui avait paru si proche sous les décombres. Il arracha, fou de rage de s'être fait berné, la perfusion et se leva, s'écroulant aussitôt au sol. L'infirmier voulu l'aider mais Lionel intervint.

Lionel : **Vous ! N'approchez pas ! Je peux me débrouiller seul ! Alors sortez d'ici et lâchez-moi ! ! !**

Infirmier : Mr Li, soyez raisonnable !

Lionel :** Etre raisonnable, vu mon état et vu ce que je viens d'apprendre ? Mais vous me prenez pour un con ? Je veux être seul ! ! ! ! ! !**

L'infirmier n'insista pas devant l'air menaçant du magicien et sortit. Lionel relâcha toute la pression et se prit la tête entre les mains toujours effondré sur le sol. Il essaya de se relever mais ses jambes refusaient de le porter, Il s'agrippa alors au lit et à l'aide de ses dernières forces réussit à grimper, non sans mal, sur son lit. Il s'assit, haletant, regardant son bras. Il ressentait encore la présence de la jeune femme à ses côtés ; elle semblait désirer qu'il survive mais apparemment, il s'était bien trompé. Il s'appuya lourdement contre son oreiller et ferma les yeux. Plus jamais il ne se ferait avoir de la sorte. Non plus jamais…

Les jours puis deux mois s'étaient déjà écoulés depuis l'envoi de Sakura dans la base Sud. Le chef se montrait un peu trop entreprenant à son goût et elle passait la plupart du temps à le repousser. Elle savait pourtant qu'un jour il la maîtriserait mais en attendant, elle se contentait de se battre autant qu'elle pouvait contre ces anges bleus. Bien souvent, elle pensait à Tiffany qui était restée à l'ancienne base mais elle préférait la savoir là-bas plutôt qu'on ne la viole dans son coma ici. Comme tous les jours depuis un mois, la jeune fille rentrait de bataille, le visage et le corps recouverts de sang, des anges bien sûr mais aussi des nombreux humains morts. Elle se dévisagea dans la glace et repensa comme presque tous les jours à Lionel. Elle avait essayé de le sauver mais il avait finalement succombé. Son regard posé sur elle la hantait jour et nuit, elle éclata en sanglots à bout de force. Pourquoi la vie était-elle aussi dure avec elle ? Une main se posa soudainement à sa taille.

Lilian : Alors ma belle ! On pleure en cachette ?

Elle essuya rapidement ses larmes pendant que le jeune homme se faisait de plus en plus audacieux.

Lilian : Je crois qu'on est tous en manque ici, alors moi je suis tout à toi, tu sais ma jolie !

Sakura le repoussa mais il la plaqua contre le mur, un sourire menaçant sur le visage.

Pendant ce temps du côté de la base nord. Lionel s'était totalement remis de ses blessures physiques mais ce qu'il savait de la trahison de Sakura le rendait encore plus intraitable qu'avant. Seul Kilia ne craignait pas le jeune homme, il s'en occupait d'ailleurs comme d'une petite sœur.

Lionel : Ecoute Kilia ! Tu veux bien tenir compagnie à Tiffany aujourd'hui parce que je ne vais pas avoir le temps !

Kilia : Tiffany est très gentille alors je veux bien !

Lionel : Elle semble un peu perdue depuis son réveil alors ne la brusque pas trop !

Le jeune homme attrapa alors son épée et enfila sa combinaison pendant que la sonnerie d'alarme retentissait.

De l'autre côté de la ville, la sonnerie retentit à son tour, sauvant de justesse la jeune magicienne en proie aux avances du chef.

Lilian : Tu as de la chance ! On y va ! ! !

La troupe de soldats partis dans la direction signalée, le combat se déroulait au cœur de la ville et les anges étaient en surnombre. Les quatre bases avaient été alertées pour se débarrasser au plus vite des monstres bleus. Lilian arriva avec les autres chasseurs dont Sakura. Un paysage d'horreur s'offrait à eux. Sakura ne bougea plus terrifiée.

Lilian : C'est pas possible ? ? ?

Des hommes morts, des magiciens luttant avec leurs dernières forces, un ciel déchiré d'éclairs bleus, voilà ce qui se montrait devant eux. Jim, le chef de la base Ouest, soupira lorsque qu'il vit arriver les magiciens du sud. Le combat s'engagea de nouveau. Sakura fit appel à la carte de l'épée et entreprit de tuer les monstres. Grâce à la furie, elle évita parfaitement les coups de ses adversaires. Elle sentit quelque chose passer très près d'elle ; elle se retourna en une fraction de seconde pointant la lame de son épée sous la gorge de l'ennemi. Ses yeux émeraudes prirent alors une couleur inhabituelle, de surprise, de peur. Elle abaissa sa lame et recula de deux pas.

"Mais c'est…… pas possible…… il…… on m'a dit qu'il…… était mort……"

Lionel la dévisageait d'un regard terrifiant. Sakura le fixait sans le quitter du regard qui l'apeurait pourtant. La jeune fille ne vit pas l'ange qui lui fonçait droit dessus, elle ressentit seulement la lame bleue lui transpercer l'épaule. Elle arracha un cri strident tandis que Lionel extermina la bête. Doucement elle tomba dans les bras du jeune homme, une main sur l'épaule qui lui infligeait une douleur atroce. Lionel ne la rattrapa pas, la laissant lentement s'écrouler au sol. Eddy interpella alors son chef.

Eddy : Lionel, viens nous aider ! ! !

Lionel s'envola alors pour poursuivre la lutte mais il s'aperçut bien vite que Sakura ne pouvait plus rien faire, ne bougeant plus, manquant de se faire achever par les cristaux lancés contre elle. Elle arracha à nouveau un cri, un cri de souffrance…… Il décida de mettre sa rancune de côté et se reposa à quelques mètres de la jeune fille. Elle essayait de bouger, elle sanglotait et surtout…… elle l'appelait.

Sakura : Lionel…… Reviens……

Le jeune homme s'immobilisa surpris puis, voyant le danger autour d'eux, la prit dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui. La jeune fille se blottit contre lui, elle semblait gelée et saignait à foison. Lionel échappa à chaque attaque tentant de protéger au maximum la jeune fille. Eddy vint à sa rescousse et aida Lionel à emmener Sakura en sécurité. Il la cachèrent dans une cave, Lionel lui promettant de revenir vite.

Ca y'était… La bataille était finie, les anges étaient achevés et il ne restait qu'une poignée de magiciens et les quatre bases ne pouvaient à présent n'en former qu'une et une seule. Lionel reprenait sa respiration pendant qu'Eddy revenait avec Sakura dans ses bras.

Eddy : Il faut l'emmener d'urgence à la base ! Elle perd beaucoup trop de sang, et son corps se refroidit à chaque seconde…

Lionel dévisagea la jeune magicienne, elle grelottait malgré Eddy qui s'efforçait de la calmer.

Lionel : Aller, grouille-toi ! On la ramène !

Les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent en fracas dans la base. Lionel s'adressa violemment à un infirmier.

Lionel : **Dépêchez-vous ! Elle est gravement blessée ! Une perforation de l'épaule gauche !**

Un brancard disparut, emportant la jeune fille dans un couloir entre vie et mort. Lionel soupira puis jeta le haut de sa combinaison recouverte de sang. Il s'assit en silence.

Eddy : Tu lui en veux, n'est-ce pas ?

Lionel ne répondit pas, gardant un air sérieux et distant.

Eddy : Franchement, tu veux que je te dises ? Je n'ai jamais cru ce que l'on racontait et je suis persuadé que Sakura a une bonne explication d'être partie de la base.

Lionel (un regard toujours aussi froid) : Tu dis ça parce que tu ne peux pas la détester, parce que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour elle, parce que tu es fou d'elle ? Alors peu importe les excuses qu'elle trouvera, je lui ai accordé ma confiance et elle la trahit !

Il se leva rapidement et disparut vers le centre de la base, il passa près de la salle d'opération et s'arrêta quelques instants. Il entendait les médecins essayer de maintenir la jeune femme en vie il baissa la tête puis se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Tiffany lui sourit en le voyant arriver et Kilia lui sauta au cou.

Kilia : Lionel ! ! ! ! ! !

Lionel : Kilia s'il te plaît ! Tu veux bien me laisser avec Tiffany…

La petite fille sortit alors, légèrement triste.

Tiffany : qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Lionel : Est-ce que tu te souviens de tes amis ?

Tiffany eut un magnifique sourire et des yeux pétillants.

Tiffany : Comment aurais-je pu oublier ma meilleure amie ? Tu la connais peut-être ! Elle s'appelle Sakura Kinomoto. 

Lionel ne répondit pas.

Tiffany : C'est une jeune fille formidable, toujours à l'écoute des autres, elle donnerait sa vie pour sauver celles des autres… mais la vie ne lui a pas vraiment souri…… Son père et sa mère ont été tués par les anges et… son frère est mort en la sauvant…… Sakura est la personne la plus généreuse sur terre…… Elle mérite d'être heureuse……

Lionel écoutait chaque morceau de la conversation, le visage impassible.

Tiffany : Quand on était plus jeunes…… je me suis fait agresser par des garçons dans la rue. Sakura devait me rejoindre où nous nous étions données rendez-vous. Quand elle a vu la situation, elle a essayé de m'aider… Etant douée pour les arts martiaux, elle arrivait à les tenir à distance…… Mais l'un deux l'a attrapée par derrière, la menaçant d'un couteau. Il lui a murmuré qu'il la trouvait extrêmement séduisante, et que son fort caractère ne faisait qu'accroître son désir pour elle…… ensuite il……

La voix de Tiffany tremblait légèrement.

Tiffany : Il... lui a arraché la chemise et il a commencé à l'embrasser dans le cou…… Je ne sais pas comment elle faisait mais elle ne paniquait pas…… Je me suis jetée sur le garçon…… Il a essayé de me poignarder mais Sakura s'est mise devant…… Ensuite… elle est retombée en se tenant la hanche……. Elle venait de me sauver la vie…… Heureusement la blessure n'était pas profonde et elle s'en est vite remise…… Depuis, elle n'a plus jamais fait confiance à un garçon…… elle s'est renfermée sur elle-même et dans la magie…… Sa principale occupation était ces anges… et puis sa famille est morte… et je me suis fait attaquer à mon tour… Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis……

Lionel regarda Tiffany qui lui sourit.

Tiffany : Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te dis tout ça ?

Lionel (froid) : Peut-être parce que je connais moi aussi Sakura et qu'elle est ici en ce moment !

Tiffany : Quoi ?

Lionel : Sakura nous aidait dans cette base… et puis un… jour, elle est partie pour une autre base de la ville. Je l'ai revue dans la bataille de tout à l'heure et… elle s'est fait gravement blessée… Elle est en salle d'opération.

Tiffany : Mais…… pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu la connaissais ? Et comment va-t-elle maintenant ? Hein ? Dis-moi !

Lionel : Je tiens à ce que tu saches que je n'apprécie pas tellement Sakura !

Tiffany : Alors c'est que tu ne la connais pas ! je veux la voir !

Lionel : **Elle est en salle d'opération ! Les médecins s'occupent d'elle ! Tu ne peux pas y aller !**

Tiffany : **Tu veux savoir Lionel ? Quand je t'ai vu pour la première fois, je me suis tout de suite dit que Sakura et toi vous étiez pareils, le même tempérament…… **et que si elle était là, j'aurais tout fait pour vous mettre ensemble……

la jeune fille sortit visiblement peinée. Lionel fronça les sourcils et sortit à son tour. Il marchait dans les couloirs vides quand il entendit quelqu'un pleurer. Il s'approcha de l'endroit et trouva Kilia agenouillée dans un coin. Il la prit dans ses bras.

Lionel : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma puce ?

Kilia (pleurant) : Je veux… ma maman…… Je veux la voir……

Il la serra dans ses bras, essayant de la calmer.

Lionel : Aller, sèche tes larmes…… J'aime pas te voir comme ça et si ta maman te voyait, elle aussi serait triste…

Kilia sécha ses larmes et fit un petit sourire.

Kilia : Tu sais des fois la nuit, j'entends maman qui me parle et… aussi Sakura…

Lionel ouvrit grand les yeux.

Lionel : Sakura ?

Kilia : Elle me dit d'être forte et qu'elle pense à moi très fort……

Il faisait nuit à présent… Les chirurgiens sortirent de la salle d'opération visiblement fatigués. Tiffany accourut vers eux aussitôt.

Tiffany : Comment va-t-elle ?

Chirurgien : Elle va s'en sortir mais elle l'a échappé belle……

Tiffany : Je peux la voir ?

Chirurgien : Il est préférable d'attendre demain matin…

Tiffany était soulagée… Sa meilleure amie était sauvée et elle pouvait se coucher tranquille. Lionel lui marchait dans les couloirs de la base. Il réfléchissait sur ce que lui avait raconté Tiffany. Lui aussi, il aurait aimé dire que Sakura est une personne merveilleuse seulement…… seulement elle avait trahi sa confiance… Il passa devant les chambres destinées aux patients et jeta un coup d'œil par la petite vitre… Ils avaient finalement réussi à la sauver. Il préféra aller se coucher car le lendemain, un regroupement des quatre bases de la ville devait s'effectuer.

Le lendemain, Tiffany se rendit au chevet de son amie et lui prit la main. Celle-ci entrouvrit les yeux et faillit avoir un infarctus en voyant son amie hors du coma. Elle lui fit un immense sourire tandis que Tiffany la serrait dans ses bras prenant tout de même soin de ne pas lui faire mal.

Tiffany : J'ai eu si peur ma Sakura ! ! ! Je n'aurais pas supporté de te perdre !

Sakura lui sourit de nouveau.

Tiffany : Tu vas voir ! Je vais bien m'occuper de toi…

Le chirurgien entra et demanda à Tiffany de sortir.

Chirurgien : Mr Li désire vous voir mademoiselle Kinomoto !

Le jeune chef rentra, le visage sérieux. Sakura n'en revenait pas, pendant deux mois elle avait cru que le jeune homme était mort, et maintenant il se tenait en face d'elle. Elle aurait eu envie de lui sauter au cou tellement le fait de le savoir en vie l'enchantait.

Lionel : Tu as l'air d'aller bien… Je m'attendais à pire vu ton état d'hier !

Sakura : Je… je te croyais mort…

Lionel afficha un sourire mesquin.

Lionel : je m'attendais à ce que tu trouves une excuse mais là j'avoue que tu as été chercher loin !

Sakura : Quoi ? Mais…

Lionel : C'est pas la peine de me faire perdre mon temps ! Je peux très bien comprendre que ma vie t'importe peu et je rajouterai que c'est même normal ! Je ne pense pas que nous soyons du même monde !

Sakura voulut se relever légèrement mais sa blessure la poussa à rester allongée.

Sakura : Je… je ne comprends rien…… Je… On m'a dit que tu étais mort… C'est ta mère et……

Lionel : Ne mêle pas ma mère à tout ça !

Sakura baissa le regard. Elle avait mal… Lionel la provoquait… elle ne comprenait pas…

Lionel : Enfin tout ça pour te dire que les quatre bases sont maintenant regroupées…

Il s'apprêtait à partir mais Sakura rajouta quelque chose.

Sakura : Je ne comprends rien mais tout ce que je sais c'est que si ta vie m'importait peu, je ne n'aurais pas tout fait pour te sauver…

Lionel ne se retourna pas et sortit sous le contrecoup de ce que la jeune fille venait de dire.

Une conférence, réunissant toutes les bases, eut lieu quelques heures plus tard.

Lionel : Nous sommes maintenant réduits à un nombre qui nous demande de tous nous unir !

Lilian : Ecoute Li ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de tous tes beaux discours ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends de nous exactement ?

Lionel : Toujours pareil Lilian ! Tu n'as pas changé !

Lilian : Tu sais très bien que je te hais alors accouche un peu !

Lionel : C'est simple ! Maintenant nous sommes unis et nous allons tous partager cette même base !

Les magiciens approuvèrent cette idée sous l'œil de Lilian qui en disait beaucoup.

Une semaine passa sans que rien d'inhabituelle ne se produise dans la base et dans la ville. Sakura pouvait aujourd'hui quitter son lit de convalescence. Elle poussa un soupire de joie en sentant le sol sous ses jambes.

Sakura : Ça fait tellement de bien de remarcher !

Tiffany : Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir comme ça ma Sakura !

Sakura : Moi aussi, je suis contente que tu sois sortie du coma…

Tiffany : A mon réveil, Kilia et Lionel se sont vraiment bien occupés de moi !

Sakura : Lionel ?

Tiffany : Oui, il a été assez gentil avec moi…

Sakura baissa le regard.

Tiffany : Sakura ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Lionel ?

Sakura : Il était froid, et l'on ne s'aimait pas vraiment, lors d'une attaque, je l'ai sauvé des anges mais nous avons été emportés dans l'effondrement d'un immeuble. Il allait mal, je l'ai soigné comme je pouvais et puis…… j'ai eu l'impression que quelque chose se passait entre nous mais…… il est comme tous ces mecs…… Je suis bien trop conne ! Je suis tombée sous son charme et je me suis encore fait passer pour une idiote ! Puis nous avons été ramenés à la base… A mon réveil, Yelan m'a annoncé que son fils était mort… J'étais bouleversée…… Elle m'a dit que ce serait mieux que je change de base… J'ai d'abord refusé mais……

Tiffany sourit à son amie.

Tiffany : Il doit y avoir une explication…

Les deux amies sortirent dans les couloirs, les anciens amis de Sakura la dévisageait avec un brin de soupçon dans le regard. La jeune fille n'osait pas les affronter. Tiffany laissa finalement Sakura se reposer dans sa chambre. La photo de sa famille était toujours là ! Kéro dormait sur le tapis et un énorme bouquet de fleurs avait été déposé sur son lit. Elle lut la carte.

_Remets-toi vite…_

_Eddy_

Elle sourit mais celui-ci s'effaça lorsqu'elle vit Lilian accoté à la porte un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres.

Sakura : Sors de là ! Je ne veux pas te voir !

Il approcha d'elle et caressa le joli visage de la jeune fille.

Lilian : Tu vas avoir du mal à me repousser cette fois-ci beaut

Il la plaquait contre le mur et s'apprêtait à l'embrasser quand un toussotement se fit entendre en direction de la porte.

Lionel : Tu n'avais quand même pas l'intention de lui faire du mal Lilian ?

Lilian : En quoi ma relation avec Sakura te regarde ? !

Lionel : Tu es sûr qu'il s'agit d'une relation ? Elle ne semble pas consentante pourtant ! 

Lilian se retourna vers la jeune fille et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille avant de quitter la pièce.

Lilian (murmurant) : On se retrouvera ma beauté……

Lionel dévisagea Sakura qui ne savait pas quoi dire.

Sakura : Merci…

Lionel : Si c'était pour vivre ça à la base sud, je me demande bien pourquoi tu es partie de celle-ci ?

Sakura : Je te l'ai déjà dit Lionel ! Ta mère m'a dit que tu étais mort, elle m'a changée de base prétextant que ce serait plus facile pour moi !

Lionel : Et tu comptes me faire gober ça comment ?

Sakura : Je ne sais pas ce qu'on t'a raconté mais tout ce que je sais c'est qu'avant cet incident, j'avais l'impression que dans les décombres, toi et moi, on se comprenait finalement.

Lionel : Ça ne devait être qu'une impression alors !

Sakura (prenant un regard dur) : Les mecs sont tous les mêmes ! Je n'ai jamais eu confiance en eux et j'ai eu raison… Et le seul qui pouvait faire basculer cette tendance est en face de moi à me reprocher quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait… Tu me dégoûtes ! ! !

Lionel (commençant à douter) : Pourquoi… tu m'as sauvé ce jour-là ?

Sakura : Je ne laisse jamais quelqu'un dans la détresse… et……

Lionel : Et ?

Pendant leur conversation, ils n'avaient pas cessés d'avancer l'un vers l'autre. Ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre sur leur visage.

Sakura : Et parce que pendant un instant, j'ai cru découvrir une personne formidable sous laquelle je suis tombée sous le charme……

Elle approcha ses lèvres de celles du magicien et les effleura légèrement. Elle se recula alors laissant Lionel complètement déstabilisé par ce geste.

Sakura : Mais la réciproque n'est pas vraie hein ?……

Lionel ne savait plus quoi dire ni quoi faire.

Sakura : Tu ne me croiras pas de toute façon et je sais que tu donnes raison à ta mère, alors je te demande juste une chose ! Si c'est pour se parler de cette façon à chaque fois qu'on se croise, je préfère quitter la base ! A toi de choisir mais je sais que tu ne me fais pas confiance alors……

Lionel : Tu me fais du chantage là !

Sakura : Je ne te fais aucun chantage ! Seulement, je ne vivrais pas ici si tu m'ignores et si tu m'en veux toujours ! Je préfère quitter cette base !

Lionel (énervé) : Mais pourquoi tu n'avoues pas que tu en avais rien à faire de moi ! ! !

Sakura le fixa et fit un regard dégoûté avant de sortir de la chambre.

Sakura : Tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais embrassé si j'en avais rien à faire de toi ?

Elle sortit pendant que Lionel s'appuyait lourdement contre le mur. Il aperçut les fleurs sachant très bien de qui elles venaient. Il sortit à son tour pour aller vérifier une chose il fallait qu'il en soit certain. Il entra dans la salle du conseil où sa mère travaillait.

Yelan : Lionel ?

Lionel (froid) : Réponds-moi franchement !

Yelan : qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Lionel : Tu as dis à Sakura que j'étais mort ?

Yelan : Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ?

Lionel : Parce que je veux la vérité !

Yelan : Ecoute Lionel…

Lionel : Alors c'est vrai ? Tu… m'as fait croire qu'elle avait abandonné la base alors qu'elle s'inquiétait pour moi ! ! ! Mais qui es-tu pour me faire une chose comme ça ? !

Yelan : Si j'ai fais ça, c'était seulement pour ton bien !

Lionel : Depuis quand sais-tu ce qui est bien pour moi ? ? ?

Yelan : Lionel…

Lionel (hurlant) : Ne t'occupe plus jamais de ma vie ! ! ! tu me dégoûtes ! ! !

Il sortit en claquant la porte et s'enferma dans sa chambre, se prenant la tête à deux mains.

Pendant ce temps, Tiffany tentait de convaincre son amie de rester à la base.

Tiffany : Tu ne songes tout de même pas à partir ?

Sakura : Ecoute ! Lionel me déteste… Ce sera mieux comme ça…

Tiffany : Tu ne vas pas faire ça pour un garçon ! ! !

Sakura (s'énervant) : Mais tu ne comprends pas ! ! ! Je suis amoureuse de lui…

Tiffany baissa le regard.

Sakura : Je dois partir…

Tiffany (suppliant) : Reste au moins ici cette nuit… Tu seras plus en sécurité de jour…

Sakura serra les mains de sa meilleure amie.

Sakura : Si tu savais comme tu m'a manquée ma Tiffany…

La nuit était tombée, Sakura s'était couchée mais un léger cliquetis se fit entendre le long de sa porte. Dans l'obscurité qu'offrait la pièce la silhouette d'un homme se promenait. Dans un silence oppressant il s'approcha du lit de la japonaise et un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage. Tout doucement il caressa la joue de la jeune fille et lorsqu'elle se réveilla, les yeux écarquillés par ce qu'elle venait de découvrir, il lui plaqua la main sur la bouche. Sakura se débattit tant bien que mal mais il la plaquait fermement contre le lit.

Lilian (l'air menaçant) : Cette fois tu ne pourras pas m'échapper mon trésor…… tu es si jolie, j'ai tellement envie de toi si tu savais….

Sakura le regarda apeurée, gigotant en tous sens pour s'échapper de cette situation désespérée.

Lilian : aucune femme ne m'a jamais fait un tel effet mon trésor………

Sakura sentit les larmes ruisseler lentement le long de ses joues alors qu'il commençait à la caresser. Elle sentait que sa situation était plus que critique, qu'il allait parvenir à ses fins.

Pendant ce temps, Tiffany parcourait rapidement le couloir. Elle frappa à la porte de Lionel et ce dernier ouvrit. Il semblait fatigué.

Lionel : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Tiffany : Il faut que je te parle !

Lionel : Si c'est de Sakura que tu veux parler, je pense que ça attendra demain…

Il allait fermer la porte.

Tiffany : Elle repart demain matin à l'aube……

Il rouvrit la porte et écarquilla les yeux.

Lionel : Quoi ?

Tiffany : va la voir….. maintenant…..

Il sourit à la jeune fille et se dirigea vers la chambre de Sakura. Il entendit qu'on s'agitait à l'intérieur de la pièce et de petits gémissements, non de plaisir mais de désespoir, lui parvinrent aux oreilles. Il savait inconsciemment ce qui se passait mais il refusait d'y croire. Pourtant, bouillonnant de rage il défonça la porte tout de même solide(^^ trop costaud Lionel !!) et toujours hors de lui il attrapa Lilian et le plaqua contre le mur, le fusillant du regard.

Lionel : Espèce de bastard !!!!!!! tu comptais la violer ?????!!!!!!! je vais te tuer !!!!!!!!!

Sakura( paniquée) : Lionel…. Arrête !!

Lionel : Dégage de l !!!!!!!!!!! dégage de cette base !!!! et si je te retrouve en travers de ma route je te tue…….. (plus doucement) et crois moi que je n'hésiterais pas.

Lilian dévisagea Lionel d'un regard menaçant et ajouta avant de s'enfuir.

Lilian : Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a pu trouver chez toi……..

Enfin il quitta la pièce et l'on entendit quelques minutes plus tard, le signal que la porte de la base se refermait sur lui. Lionel reporta alors son regard vers Sakura qui s'était recroquevillé contre le mur. Le jeune chinois pouvait lire dans son regard le soulagement mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir se montrer amicale avec lui

Sakura(fronçant les sourcils) : qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Lionel : Te parler…

Sakura : Je n'ai rien à te dire…

Il s'avança alors vers la jeune fille mais elle recula.

Lionel : Tu comptais partir sans me le dire ?

Sakura : Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

Lionel s'approchant d'elle.

Lionel (murmurant) : Tu comptes partir alors que pour la première fois de mon existence, je suis en train de tomber amoureux……

Sakura ne bougeait plus…,elle regarda le jeune homme qui s 'avançait toujours plus près d'elle et ne compris pas de suite ce qui se passait quand il posa ses lèvres humides mais si douces sur les siennes. Sentant une vague de désir l'envelopper, elle le laissa intensifier le baiser et passa comme pour le sentir plus près, ses bras autour de son cou. Souriant légèrement, le jeune chinois la fit basculer sur le lit et l'embrassa à nouveau, profitant de leurs quelques moments pour respirer afin de lui glisser quelques mots doux.

Lionel : Je t'aime…….

Puis la fixant d'un regard rassurant il entreprit de faire glisser les bretelles de sa fine chemise de nuit. Elle ne répliqua pas et sentant qu'elle lui faisait une absolue confiance, il continua et termina finalement le déshabillage de la jeune fille. Quelques secondes plus tard ce fut au tour du chinois de se retrouver nu….. Il embrassait toujours plus passionnément la jeune fille qui ne pouvait qu'apprécier les caresses et les regards tous plus tendres les uns que les autres qu'il lui lançait. Enfin, savourant le corps de l'autre il firent de cette nuit un instant magique, un voyage inoubliable….

Epilogue :

Le regroupement des bases et l'aide des villes toutes proches permirent la libération de Hong-Kong…Mais le reste du monde n'était pas encore sauvé de ces monstres et de cette terreur. Sakura le savait… plus jamais la vie ne redeviendrait comme elle l'avait été autrefois, le soleil ne se ferait que plus timide de jours en jours mais elle s'y accomoderait, elle était née dans ces ténèbres et elle saurait y vivre ou plutôt y survivre et elle savait qu'aujourd'hui elle devait continuer son combat, un combat mené comme le lui avait dit son frère, pour toutes les personnes qui lui étaient chères…. Elle savait qu'elle devait se battre pour Lionel, pour son fils, pour le monde entier….

Voilà c la fin…. J'espère que je vous ai pas trop déçu ! à L'origine je comptais pas le publier ce one shot parce que je le trouvais nul mais ma chiwie m'a convaincu de le publier alors je lui dit un gros merci… Elle m'a beaucoup aidée à l'arranger, alors vraiment merci Tina^^

Ce fic c'est une spécial dédicace à ma chiwie et à ma Sabi. Je tenais à dire que Tina c une personne formidable, bourrée de talent et qu'elle est toujours là kan ça va pas même si c pas toujours facile pour elle… Je l'adore et je suis super heureuse de t'avoir rencontré ma Chiwie, tu es adorable, un cœur gros comme on peut rarement en trouver^^.

Ma sabi, ce one shot il est aussi pour toi parce que si j'écrit aujourd'hui, ben c grâce à toi, j'adore ce que tu écris et tu peux pas savoir comment je suis fan….. Tu es mon petit idole des fics et je ne crois pas que ça changera !!!! alors merci de m'avoir donné envie d'écrire…. Pour finir je tenais à dire que toutes les deux vous êtes des personnes géniales, mes deux « petits cœurs sur pattes »^^ j'adore cette expression et c tout à fait vous…. Alors voilà, et merci aux auteurs de me donner autant de plaisir à lire leurs histoires !!!

Pour finir je remercie mé reviewers du site,lol, Mogocca(j'atten ton prochain fic ac impatience),Serena, marion moune, tenshi, 4rine, Lyla et tous les autres, en espérant ke mon one shot vous a pa tro barbé (je sais c pas un de mes meilleurs fics).

Saki ( pitchoune )


End file.
